Demon Lord
by ganbachuu
Summary: Few years later after Alois' and Ciel's death, Alois came back to life in year 2010. After experiencing more mischief, Alois seeks for a revenge with.. Ciel Phantomhive? What will happen to Alois Trancy's new life?
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting?

**Title:** "First Meeting?"

**Pairing:** Alois/Ciel and Sebastian/Ciel

**Summary:**Few years later after Alois' and Ciel's death, Alois came back to life in year 2010. After experiencing more mischief, Alois created another contract with the devil. What would Alois do if he knew that the demon he will serve him is no other than Earl Ciel Phantomhive?

* * *

A normal day for many teenagers but for a 13 year old boy, Alois Trancy, it is the time for him to move back to Japan….

"Alois, you need to go back to your mum" Alois' father said.

"Okay! I'm done anyway. Can I go?" Alois said coldly.

"Aloi-" As Alois' father was about to reach him, he shrugged his hands off of him and his father couldn't say another word. He stood in front of the door and wave when he saw the car leaving.

'I knew sooner or later, this will happen anyway. Why am I surprised? It's not like they all like me. All the words that come out of their lips are just words of pity. I wish…' then Alois fell asleep.

_flashback…._

His step-mother was a normal person before his father met her, a very rude person living near where the Trancy Mansion is located. At first Alois knew that being friendly with her is the wrong idea but as time draws near, his father is getting closer and closer and closer; until the time when his dad proposed to the Lady in the neighborhood.

One night, Alois decided to get a glass of water in the kitchen. He knows that waking up the maids will only lead into troubling them. Alois got up the bed and opened the lights that will lead him to the hall. As he walks towards the kitchen, he noticed his parents' bedroom's light is still opened. He knew that eavesdropping is a bad thing but when he heard his name, he knew that his Step-Mum was up to nothing good for him.

"I don't want to trouble you but could you send our dear Alois back to Japan?" as the lady whispers in the middle of the night.

"But, you know how much I love my son. I don't want to be apart from him. And you know that?" Alois' father argued.

"I know that but I'm afraid you will lose your time for me since you have to manage the family's job too. And also…" as the Lady stopped, Alois started to cry; he knew most why his Step-Mother wanted to get rid of him. Alois cried quietly as he intends to listen to his mum's words until the very end. "I'm going to have a baby, a son whose blood of ours flows in his veins. I just want you to have some time for the both of us. I know how much important Alois is but your son needs you too. Alois has been with you for 13 years; let us, your new family, to take your time too. We need you like Alois needed you." Alois, who was hiding from the eyes of the couple, was startled and opened the door; this shocked the couple. Alois stood in front of them, crying and trembling.

"So you want to leave me behind like mum did? All of you are the same!" Alois yelled as he ran away, barefoot, crying. 'I knew it. In the end, all those words, those promises, it will all come to an end and I have to suffer, alone. I wish I have some company that can comfort me when I need it.'

The next morning, Alois packed all his stuffs and ready to move out of the mansion. His cold eyes brought fear to the maids and other personnel in the mansion. He moves forward as if there isn't any wall that can stop his way.

Alois didn't say a single word, not even a goodbye to his mum. All he felt was hatred and anger.

_At the airport__..._

"Hey! Alois! Over here!" Alois' mum waves at him and shows a big smile.

Alois felt surprised that his mum even welcomed him and more surprised when she smiled at him as if she meant it. He felt a ticklish feeling in his chest.

On his way to the house, he rode his mum's car; quite different from what he used to ride when he was in England. His mum is not a rich person anymore as he abandoned the Trancy family name.

"So, Alois how was the ride from England to here?" Alois mum is driving the car whilst talking to him, as if comforting him.

"It was okay. How was Luca doing? Is he okay at school too?" Alois looked outside the car window and looked like he doesn't care if his mum answers his question about his younger brother.

"He's doing okay! He talks a lot about school recently. And he's excited to finally meet you today." Alois' mum looked over to him to see him blushing.

Alois felt special being in Japan. He finally felt important as his new family members welcomed him with open arms.

"Welcome home, big brother. It's nice finally meeting you!" Luca said while smiling and offering Alois his teddy bear. "You know, I only saw your photos from Mama's photo album"

"You looked for my photos?" Alois asked Luca surprisingly.

"I did! Please don't tell Mama that I'm going to give you my teddy bear. Hee~" Luca smiled at Alois.

Alois smiled from the bottom of his heart. He never felt so much happiness ever since he was born or probably ever since his real mother left him in England.

"Luca... Alois... When you finished talking, go down here and let's eat dinner. Your dad just came from work!"

Alois was scared to go down; he was not sure if his Step-Father will fully accept him or he has to leave again. Alois changed his clothes to casual clothes and went down stairs; he took a peak before entering the kitchen. He looked at them closely and saw how close they are, laughing together and preparing the meals together, he haven't experienced those kind of fun stuffs ever since he was born. He was taught on how to live like a royalty and thus not experiencing the life of a normal Japanese teenage kid.

"Come big brother, we're having a feast tonight!" Luca caught Alois who is about to go upstairs.

"Come Alois, let's dinner together okay? You have to get used to it since we're a family now." Luca's real dad said to him.

Such simple words coming from Alois' new family touched him. He felt needed and important. He smiled in return from their warm welcome to them. Alois felt comfortable as soon as he got in his new family. He remembered he didn't get to say goodbye to his family in England; he decided to write a letter saying how he was.

Dear Dad,

I am sorry for not saying any word since I left but I am writing this letter to you to make sure you know how I was right now. I never expected that Mum's new family is fun to be with. Luca is the name of my little brother over here. They welcomed me with warm smiles. I am going to visit my new school tomorrow but I am going to walk Luca to the nursery tomorrow. I won't expect a reply but I just want to tell you how happy I am.

Your Beloved Son,

Alois

The next morning, Alois went up really early to prepare a British-style breakfast for his new family. He fried 4 eggs, opened 4 pork and beans can that he brought with him. He made some toast and brews some coffee and prepared his and Luca's milk. When everyone is ready, they were surprised to see how Alois prepared the breakfast. Everyone smiled and ate their breakfast. `It was fun` Alois thought too.

Alois walked Luca to the nursery and then he went to his new school. He hurried to the teacher's office and was introduced to the class. Everyone stared at him, especially the girls.

"Hi! I'm Alois Trancy. Please take care of my from now on." Alois greeted and bowed to them as a sign of respect.

"Ahhh! He's so adorable""His blue eyes are amazing""Look! He's blonde!" Every girl mentioned almost everything about his physical appearance.

"Now, there is an empty seat behind our new student who lived in England before. Ciel is it alright if Alois sits behind you?" the teacher asked politely to the student who has blue hair, amber eyes that resembles a cat and wears glasses. Alois felt….. uneasy towards Ciel.

As Alois walks passed by towards his new seat, he noticed Ciel kept on smiling towards him and then finally, Ciel said a word.

"How was England nowadays?" Ciel asked and smiled. This expression made Alois felt more uneasy but he knows that judging people from the cover is wrong but yet, he tried to put a little faith in Alois despite the feeling.

"It's probably getting colder their now."Alois replied properly whilst looking at Ciel in the eyes.

"Be careful but if something happens, call me."

The last two words that Ciel said confused Alois but this made him feel at ease knowing that there is a person he can trust despite him being a foreigner. Alois thought it was just a joke so he ignored the threat or probably a warning from Ciel.

Few days later passed, Alois life continued to be normal and fun. He began close with Ciel and an upper class man who seems to be related to Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis. He always follows Ciel during break, lunch and after school. He follows him around like he' a butler. There is nothing new happening in Alois life. He enjoyed every minute of it and he never made any enemy in his school.

More times passed, Alois spent his new life together with his new family. They ate together, warmed each other under the table covered with a heavy blanket during the winter; they went to the beach together and the amusement park. Everything was perfect in Alois' life, or so he thought.

One fine day for Alois, he made breakfast for everyone; he dropped Luca to the nursery and went to his school. After school, he has to sign up on a club so he chose the drama club which focuses on the England's Victorian Era; he had to do the grocery his mother asked and lastly, go to the nursery to pick up Luca.

"Hi Miss! I'm here to pick up Luca?" Alois asked the teacher who was cleaning the nursery.

"Oh, someone picked Alois earlier ago. I think it was a foreign relative." The teacher said politely.

"Oh, okay! Thank You" Alois was wondering who was that and then hurried back home to browse through the letters and to prepare dinner for the family.

A few minutes past…

"I'm ho-" Alois walked inside the house looking at… nothing. He went upstairs to see the furniture in the house. Everything was gone. He only saw his bed and a note on top of it.

Dear Alois,

I am really sorry for not saying anything while you were gone. I asked for you to do the grocery because from now on, you have to do it by yourself. I believe you can eat all alone now? I am sorry but your Step-Dad was re-assigned to another country so we all have to go. I picked up Luca and everything we own were given to the people in the neighborhood. I left you alone because I know you can live on your own and I trust you. You can sell the house or rent it so you can earn money on your own. I have contacted a friend of mine to transfer your stuffs to a nearby apartment to your school so you can live there alone. Sorry I didn't plan on this but I hope you can forgive me.

Mum

"Ha-ha-ha! You've done it again mum, t-there is no way I can forgive you anymore! .MORE!" Alois screamed and cried from the top of his lungs. He kept on punching the wall and screaming and crying. He lost his faith.

The next day, he changed his usual expression. He's serious and gloomy. His stuffs were transferred to the nearby apartment as how the letter was instructed.

"Alois, are you okay?" Ciel asked.

"Don't touch me. I don't know you anymore" Alois answered as if Ciel was really a stranger.

"Did something happen? I told you to call me"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Alois ran towards the door and towards the rooftop; he lied down facing towards the sky. He kept on crying and crying and crying. He imagined that what happened a few months ago, 'how nostalgic it is', is what Alois thought. He then fell asleep.

A few minutes, he heard a sound of people, talking and he realised how soft the floor w- or maybe, someone let him borrowed their laps to make him sleep properly. He heard a familiar voice…

"is… -lois… Alois… Alois… Wake Up!" Ciel called his name and woke him up touching his cheeks and the palm of his hand. "School has ended! Why are you sleeping in here? Lucky I followed you and let you sleep in my lap or that will make you uncomfortable."

"W-why are you here? Why did you follow me?" Alois asked.

"Because I am your friend and except for Sebastian and some other people in my mansion, you are my first friend in this school."

Alois felt nice but the pain in his heart still pricks him and thus, he did not believe on a word what Ciel was speaking.

"Do you not have faith in me? Come! Follow me." Ciel dragged Alois down to the gate and let him ride a car he was familiar with, a car he used to ride to school when he was in England.

"Where are you taking me?" Alois was alarmed as to why he was dragged down and followed Ciel.

"I'm going to take you to my mansion and let you meet my friends."

Alois did not resist. Even though many things happened between them, he still does not trust Ciel but there is something that makes him want to visit Ciel's mansion.

As they arrive, Finni, the gardener offered Alois a fresh roses and the maid, Maylene prepared some Earl Grey tea, Ciel's favourite tea.

"Is this tea to your pleasing, sir?" Maylene asked.

"Yes. It is one of my favourite types of tea, honestly speaking." After speaking, Alois took a sip on his tea. He felt refreshed and calm, unlike before.

"Did something happen to your family? You stopped talking about them today." Ciel asked curiously.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM. I decided to forget about them. They left me again, all alone… with no one to cling to, to comfort me, to make me smile. I HATE THEM ALL!" Alois screamed and tears started to fall on his lap as he looked down, feeling ashamed to look at Ciel's eyes.

"Finni, Maylene, could you leave me, Alois and Sebastian alone for a few minutes?"

"Yes, My Lord."

After when Finni and Maylene left, Ciel stood up and walked towards the balcony bringing his cup of tea along with him whilst looking at the scenery.

"Say, Alois, would you like to get some revenge to your family who left you all alone?"

"I WANT THEM TO HAVE A TASTE OF WHAT I'VE BEEN EXPERIENCING. YES! I WANT TO REVENGE MYSELF!" Alois stood up out of anger. He saw Sebastian smirking and this made him confused and decided to sit down again and behind him was Ciel. Ciel sat down beside him and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever leave my side and I won't leave your side. I promise you that, as long as you make a contract with me."

"H-hey Ciel, what are talking about? Stop kidding with me." Alois stood up and with a flushed expression.

"I am not fooling around Earl Alois Trancy, my former rival." Ciel took another calm sip of his tea as Alois began to ask questions.

"I am not an Earl! The term `Earl` was never used anymore, even for rich people, like yourself. It all ended during the Victorian Era! SO STOP CALLING ME WITH FOOLISH NAMES!" Alois was on rage. His emotions are stirring his anger up. 'Is this what I came here for? I need to leave this place now.'

"If you're thinking of leaving, you should think it thoroughly." Alois looked on the doors that were guarded by Sebastian, the windows were guarded by Pluto together with Finni, Maylene and Baldroy.

"Tsk! What do you want with me Ciel?"

"I… WANT YOU. I want your soul Alois Trancy" Alois was shocked to his request, he could barely move. "Like I said, you are Earl Alois Trancy with a very delicious soul" Ciel licked Alois cheeks as Alois blushed and felt disgusted.

"STOP THIS JOKE CIEL! YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY!"

"I don't care what your mood is! I told you, I want to devour you! If you agree to my request, I will never leave your side like what Sebastian is to me."

"L-like Sebastian?"

"I am all alone before up until Sebastian showed up and more people had come to keep me company. You killed my parents a long time ago Trancy! But I bet you can't remember it because it was 135 years ago. Make a contract again, with the devil. I'm sorry to say but your most loyal butler, Claude Faustus died a long time ago with the Thompson and Hannah Annafellows. Make a contract with me and I shall grant your revenge but in return, when you die, you have to let me eat you to my heart's content"

"D-do you really have to eat my soul?" Alois felt more uneasy than meeting Ciel for the first time in his life.

"I have to. And the reason is… because you're Alois Trancy." Ciel answered seriously that made Alois decide his decision.

"I… I…I…." Alois starts to stumble on his own words.

"Hmm…?" Ciel looked towards the Alois who is about to cry

"I will let you eat my soul, in one condition… I have to get my revenge until I die." Alois, with a determined look, answered Ciel back.

"Very good Alois. I, Ciel Phantomhive, will be your most loyal servant, Your Majesty." And then Ciel kissed Alois hand.

Sebastian watched the two create a contract; Alois seal was located at the palm of his hands. Alois, once a normal boy, created another contract with a familiar demon lord.

What will happen to his future?

* * *

Hi! This is my first fic and I hope it is to your liking.

I will upload more chapters if I have the time so please enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Nostalgia and Contract

**Title**: "Nostalgia and Contract"

**Pairing**: Alois Trancy & Ciel Phantomhive

**Summary**: The changes that happen after Alois created a contract with Ciel and Sebastian. Will Alois give Ciel his 100% trust after knowing that he broke something irreplaceable?

_While at the living room… _

'_Dad, Mum! Look! I got another A at school! It's in Latin!' Alois said._

'_That's great Alois! But I'm sorry I need to go to the office. ` Alois' dad said and left the room._

'_Hey Mum!__ Loo__-` Alois said to attract his mother's attention._

'_I'm sorry Alois but I need to go somewhere for today. Sorry` Alois' mum replied and left the room as well._

_`P-please don't leave me alone. It's dark and lonely in here. I'm afraid. Somebody… somebody help me!' Alois screamed and cried. _

'_I can help you if you make a contract with the devil.' A familiar voice said._

'_Who are you?' Alois asked._

'_I'm your servant.' The familiar voice replied._

'_W-who….'_

Alois sat up. '_Is that a dream? Where am I?_' Alois stood up and looked around. '_What a familiar place. Did I use to live here? Probably not because this is too much_` Alois looked at the China wares that surrounds him; the fresh roses and the silk night gown he wore. He was too excited on what surrounds him that he has forgotten his nightmare. When Alois was about to open the curtains, open the window and have a seat at the veranda, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alois said gently but he was too nervous to get near the door.

"Good morning Master Alois. Young Master awaits you at his office also your breakfast. Would you like me to help you get ready for school?" Sebastian then lowered his head to show his respect towards Alois. This confused Alois.

"Umm… Senior Sebastian, why are you talking to me that way? And no I don't need help. I can do it by myself. Please raise your head. I should be the one who must show my respect towards you." Alois ran towards Sebastian. But before he reached Sebastian, he felt a tingly feeling inside of him. Sebastian grinned.

"If you do not need me, please get changed and go to Young Master's office. It seems _we _have to talk about something important. Remember, it's what you wished for." Sebastian gave an evil smile and left the room.

Alois dressed up ready for school, tied his necktie properly then he notices something. He noticed a mark on his right hand. '_What is this? Is this… the symbol… of…'_ before Alois could answer his own question, someone knocked on the door again; it was Tanaka.

"Master Alois, the Young Master has called for you. He wants to see you right now." Tanaka said politely.

"R-right. Can you take me there? I have some questions with Ciel as well." Alois is overwhelmed with the mysterious feeling that surrounds the house as well.

"Right at once, Master" Tanaka lead the way to Ciel's office. Alois was looking all around the mansion while walking. He noticed that the mansion was too old for the modern time but yet, everything around it still looks new. Alois felt tingly once again. As soon as he felt it, he also felt a pain in his chest.

"Is there a problem, Master Alois" Tanaka asked as Alois stopped walking behind him.

"N-no. I'm okay. Are we almost there?" Alois then followed Tanaka while he held his chest in order to cover the pain.

"Yes, Master Alois. In fact, we're here" Tanaka stepped beside and let Alois entered the room. Tanaka and Alois were in front of the huge, pine and black two-door. Alois opened the door and the room was dark, very dark that Alois couldn't even see himself. Once he stepped in to the room, Tanaka closed the doors and Alois was touching every single thing in order to keep track of his path. Alois saw a glowing light, straight in front of him; as he gets nearer the more he recognizes the source of the light as well as the symbol of the light; the crest in his right hand, it glows brighter and brighter as he gets near to the light source.

"Good morning, Alois. Sebastian, open the lights. It seems Alois has forgotten what happened yesterday."

"Yes, Young Master." The light opened up and he saw Ciel, sitting in the middle of the room, drinking tea while Sebastian stands beside him.

"Did you have a nice sleep last night, Alois?" Ciel said while he looks at his reflection in the tea cup, without his eye patch.

"C-Ciel, tell me! Did I forget something important! My hand has a weird marking on it, whenever I'm near you, it glows – it hurts – it's so painful! My head, my chest! HELP ME!" Alois screamed. He felt pain as Ciel stood up and walk towards him. He screamed… he cried and even knelt down the floor.

"Alois don't worry! Sebastian, could you get out for a minute? I need to talk to my master" Ciel requested. Sebastian looked shocked as to Ciel's request. He didn't dare to question his master but also, he didn't look pleased. With the emotion he has, he left the room and walked away.

"C-Ciel, w-what's happening…? I-I-is this the contract? WHAT'S HAPPENING? THE PAIN… THE MEMORIES… EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO ME, WHICH KILLED ME INSIDE, WHY CAN I REMEMBER ALL OF IT? I thought you're going to help me? What's happening?" Alois grasp Ciel's arm.

Ciel tries to struggle Alois tight grasp but he then remembered the memories in the past on how Alois begged for his life; it's not much of a difference for Ciel but this time, it's not amusing as Ciel would've thought. Is it pity? No, is it because he is his master and therefore must not obey his orders? Probably it's that **OR **it's because he felt something… something he couldn't tell himself.

"Alois, listen to me. I am now your servant; I will help you from now on. Don't worry! I will help you get revenge on your family, the family that left you behind together with your beloved brother, Luca."

"Luca? You know Luca? You know my brother?"

"Yes! Luca was once your older brother and died in order to save you. He offered his soul to Hannah Annafellows and I never would've thought that I am meeting him but apparently, you lost him once again because of someone, didn't you?" Alois didn't answer but instead, he cried and cried and cried. _'What should I do to make Alois stop? It pains me to see my master, crying like this' _

Ciel hugged the crying Alois tightly then he said; "Alois… Master, stop! I don't want to see you like this. I promise I will carry out your revenge so stop. I will never leave your side. I promise you that."

Alois couldn't respond to him any longer. He cried and never stopped. After a few minutes, Ciel ordered Sebastian to get something Alois could drink and then drove them school.

_At School_

"Alois, leave everything to me." Ciel whispered in Alois' ears.

"Ciel, your promise, don't ever break it and that's an order" Alois gave a cold look to Ciel. Ciel smirked and seems to be amused to how Alois response to him.

"I promise." The bell rang and they both went to classes. Sebastian, who was following them, was not amused.

Since Alois was very tired, he slept through 1st and 2nd period and had the same dream he had this morning. The bell rang and that woke him up. He looked around and wants to see Ciel. Alois stood up from his seat and left the room to find for Ciel. He looked in the next room, the cafeteria and outside; the only place is the rooftop; so he went upstairs but…

"Young Master, do you know what you're doing? You know it's against the contract! Why are you telling him something impossible?" Sebastian yelled at Ciel who doesn't seem to listen. Alois heard every word that Sebastian had said. He refused to leave as he wants to know if what Sebastian is saying is true.

"I know what I'm saying is not listed in the contract. I'm making him hope something that won't happen but he was once my enemy and he haven't experienced enough pain." Ciel said. Alois heard his response.

Anger filled Alois' heart. He wanted more revenge, but this time, not only from his family but also from Ciel Phantomhive. Alois ran downstairs, away from school, away from the Phantomhive mansion and went back to his apartment. _Vindicta vindicta vindicta_is what Alois had only in mind. _Trust, I don't think I can trust anyone anymore. It's just a pain. I don't want to feel pain any longer. _Alois hugged himself and cried.

_After School_

"Hey, have you seen Alois?" Ciel asked a random person in their class.

"Alois hmmm… he was just here this morning."

"Alois followed you when you went to the rooftop with Sebastian. I think he left school early though. Apparently, the nurse told him too. He was sort of ill then he ran away. "Another person answered Ciel's question.

'_H-he heard what we're talking about? TSK!' _Ciel said in his mind. "Well, thank you. If you happen to see him somewhere, can you please call me? Here's my email. Please!" Ciel desperately gave his number to one of his classmates.

"Young Master, the car is here. Tanaka has been waitin-"Sebastian went to pick up Ciel but instead, Ciel ran over him and ignored what he just said.

"I believe you did something wrong."

"Shut up Sebastian!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian. Even though this is a bad timing, Sebastian took the time to smile and said, "I'm sorry Young Master, it's your fault. I warned you and you overdid your contract with him." Ciel didn't know how to counter what Sebastian said; because he knew what he said was true.

'**Daemones habitatores noctis slivers  
pallium tuum un veneficae umbram visus.'**

'_He's calling me.' _Ciel knew the words he can hear in his head, he knew it was Alois. The only person who knew those chant were Alois. '_I'm coming Master'_ Ciel ran as fast as he could to reach the place where he knew Alois is. Unexpectedly, that leads him to Alois' place. _'This is weird. The lights are closed yet the door is unlocked.'_

"Alois?" Ciel called.

"Ohh! If it isn't Ciel Phantomhive. It's nice meeting you after 135 years. Many things have changed and unconsciously, I created a contract with you but you let me down!" Alois yelled over Ciel, expressing his anger as he held the rose really tight that made his hand bleed. "I shouldn't have trusted you! If only my memories regained earlier, I would've known what I'm doing." Alois don't know what to do or how to react. He cried and kept holding the rose in its stem.

"Alois let me explain! What you heard-"Before Ciel could explain his side, Alois was overwhelmed by his own feelings and letting it explode.

"IS TRUE! GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME BACK! THIS IS AN ORDER!" Alois removed the bandage that covers the symbol that he and Ciel share. With half-hearted feelings, Ciel left the building.

"Young Master, I have been waiting for your conversation to get over. Are you ready?" Sebastian smirks.

"Take me home." Ciel ordered Sebastian. As usual, Sebastian carried Ciel like a princess and disappeared in a flash.

All Alois could do was watch Ciel as he disappear in the middle of the night, Alois witnessed this as he took a peak in the little opening in his windows. As sharp as he is, Sebastian noticed that Alois was watching them but abnormally, Sebastian have a bad feeling to this turn of events. He saw the smile that Alois made and the crest he saw was familiar. _'Could it be?' _Sebastian thought.

"Sebastian! Where are you looking?" Ciel argued with Sebastian while he looked the way where Alois house is located.

"Young Master, I have a very bad feeling in this. Can we go back for a minute? This aura… it's familiar and not good." Sebastian suspected something is happening.

"I'm sorry Sebastian; it's an order from my Master. If you want, you can but I'm staying here and I'll just wait for you." Ciel jumped down from Sebastian's arms and looked for a place to sit.

"Please wait for me Your Highness, this won't be long." Sebastian knelt down to show his respect to his original Master.

"Take your time."

Sebastian ran as fast as possible to get to Alois house. When he got there, he saw something peculiar. He saw Alois preparing the sage stick, a few candles and incense. Alois prepared it the way on how a dead demon should be revived. He knows this isn't a good idea so he ran away to reach Ciel's current location.

Alois saw Sebastian from his window.

'**Audite verba hæc, exaudi deprecationem meam  
Spritus Contra Venite ad me fero te  
nunc magna cruce divide.'**

Even from afar, Sebastian had heard of this summon. A black shadow was following him together with red eyes, as fast as a leopard – no – faster! _'TSK! I need to inform Young Master!'_ Sebastian could almost see Ciel as well as Ciel could see him. Ciel noticed something following him.

"Young Master! Don't come near me! It-it's…" Before Sebastian could finish what he's saying, he brought out the utensils he uses to protect Ciel as well as himself.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed in the middle of the night.

_At Alois' apartment_

"HAHAHAHAHA HERE I COME CIEL PHANTOMHIVE. THE PREPARATIONS ARE DONE AND THEY'RE BACK. The last thing I need is…

'**Audite verba hæc, exaudi deprecationem meam  
Spiritus contra.  
Venite ad me fero te  
nunc magna cruce divide.  
Dilectus animo Thompson,  
Te duce quaerimus  
Nos loqui  
Moventur in nobis'**

Be prepared Ciel Phantomhive. Be prepared. Earl Alois Trancy is back."

Hi guys! This is me again. This is the second chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to do this.

I did some research about a lot of stuffs and I used google translate for translating some chants into Latin. I hope you enjoy it! And please stay tuned to what happens next! Thanks for everyone who has been reading this and please excuse my grammar from time to time.

_**Vindicta **__= Revenge._

_**Daemones habitatres noctis slivers  
pallium tuum un veneficae umbram visus.**__Demons who dwell in slivers of night__  
__Uncloak your shadow to witch's sight._

_**Audite verba hæc, exaudi deprecationem meam  
Spritus Contra Venite ad me fero te  
nunc magna cruce divide**__. = __Hear these words, hear my cry,__  
__Spirit from the other side.__  
__Come to me, I summon thee,__  
__Cross now the great divide._

_**Audite verba hæc, exaudi deprecationem meam  
Spiritus contra.  
Venite ad me fero te  
nunc magna cruce divide.  
Dilectus animo Thompson,  
Te duce quaerimus  
Nos loqui  
Moventur in nobis**__Hear these words, hear my cry,__  
__Spirit from the other side.__  
__Come to me, I summon thee,__  
__Cross now the great divide.__  
__Beloved spirit, Thompson,__  
__We seek your guidance__  
__Commune with us__  
__And move amongst us_


	3. Chapter 3 - Full Moon

**Title:** Full Moon

**Pairing:** Alois x Ciel

**Summary:** After the revival of his past servants, Alois plots his revenge against the demon Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian and Ciel, once again meets their old 'acquitances'.

**A/N: **AAA! It has been ages since I last wrote a fic. I apologise for the delay (like a year or two?) I know one of my issues is grammar and I thank people who were frank to me about my mistakes. Since I am still having issues about it, please bear with me. OR If you can actually help me, I actually need someone to proofread A LOT of my work so if you are the one, you will be very useful to me! So here is chapter three and yes, I am not sure when the next chapter will come. I also apologise if its quite short. I will try to make it longer as the story develops. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well! Thank you for your support

In a speed of light, Sebastian took Ciel. They hid under an enormous tree; hiding their shadows and their demonic presence.

"SEBASTIAN! What was that?" Ciel exclaimed in a hurry. There were no traces of pity or worry in his voice.

"They're back." Sebastian whisphered.

"Who? Y-you can't mean-" in a panic.

"I was too late. Alois was prepared. He planned this from the beginning. Young Master, we were used." Sebastian argued. There was a silence.

Ciel interrupted the silence of night with his devilish laughter. "Used? That's impossible! My master can never use me. I, The Earl of Phantomhive Family, Ciel Phantomhive, cannot and never will be used by other people. I thought you knew more than anyone else, and of course myself, that I use people. I am disappointed Sebastian." Ciel raises his head. His blood-red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Yes. I am quite familiar after all, I am your accomplice." Sebastian grinned. As his grin disappeared, Sebastian muttered, "But young master-"

"Quiet. Don't say another word." Ciel interrupted. "My master called me."

"Don't go." Sebastian ordered.

"And here I thought I told you" once again, Ciel's eyes glowed angry red "to never order me, your Master!"

"I apologise."

"I must go. My master awaits. He asked for my presence."

"Well, if you insist on going, I shall accompany you. For I am and forever will be your butler." Sebastian knelt. Yes. He knew that it was his lifetime mission to serve under Ciel and to obey orders from his master. He does not need to think. All he has to do, is not fight with his demon master.

From apartment to apartment, roof to roof, carried like a princess, Sebastian and Ciel flew to reach their destination, the quicker the better. This time, Sebastian thought, I will protect my master. I will kill anyone. If by means necessary, kill his own master.

**At Alois' flat...**

"It has been quite a long time since I saw that golden hair of yours, Young Master." said the dark shadow behind Alois. It was a deep voice. "Have you been good?"

"Good? Yes. It was the biggest mistake. When did I become satisfied with such a boring life." Alois glimpsed at his window frame. Seated from the wooden chair of his small dining table, Alois witnessed the sunset and its dangerous glow. The time has come. Alois thought. If Ciel thought that revenge against me was necessary, then revenge shall be done. As HIS young master, the demonic gods are on my side.

"Thinking of something evil, huh?" interrupted the deep voice.

"Shut up." Alois screamed. "You slept for a long time. You forgot how I ran things before. Shall I make you remember?"

"As far as I remembered, it was a delightful memory of pleasuring myself with your sinful soul." an object shone. It was something that needed realignment or something.

"You didn't need to remind me. 135 years ago, I was weak, dependent on someone, unstable. My soul needed a catalyst to ignite my reason for revenge. I never would have thought that dying was a solution." Alois paused. "Claude."

The mysterious man walked out of the shadow. Claude, with his usual mannerism, fixed his shimmering glasses, with a grin drawn in his face. A few hours more, the sun slept and the moon rose from its long slumber. The day finally seized itself. Oh, would you look at that, its a full moon.

"Claude." called Alois.

"Yes, Young Master?" replied Claude, not removing his evil grin.

Alois starred at his silver fork and started to toy with it. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, touching the pointed end. Deeper and deeper until his index finger bled of pure passion red. Alois laughed hysterically and then, stopped.

"Ready to face my most loyal servant?" said Alois as he continued to watch the blood dripped from his index finger. He seems to enjoy bleeding. He was fascinated of his own blood. Could it be another idea coming into plan? Or simply coming to his mind.

"Most certainly." said Claude as he prepared himself for the most awaited time. "Come out now." Through the signal, Hannah Annafellows, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury came out of nowhere. "I assume you four will be working under my orders again." The four did not mutter another word. They bowed as a way of greeting their master.

"Ah! Everything is coming back to me now. What a funny day. I love Ciel. I love Ciel Phantomhive. I love him." in a wilful, petulant manner and he paused. All of a sudden, a different aura came to place. Its darker, more dangerous, more frightening. "I loved him. I did. Once. Twice. Probably more than that. I loved him. I needed him. He needed me. I longed for him. But-"

"-that was all in the past now." interrupted Claude. He came closer and closer until he was able to touch Alois. He leaned forward, reached out for Alois' face, gently touched it. "It has been so long since I last touched a valuable item." Claude scanned Alois' face. The two gazed at each other intensely. "You had me. I had you. You had me again. As I thought, I am the better one."

"We'll see." Alois laughed.

Their gazes changed as if they had felt someone came. It was the long awaited guests. Sebastian and Claude knocked at the door.

"Would you like me to answer the door, Young Master?"

"No. I can handle it."

Alois got up from his seat, slowly walked towards the door. The floors creaked as Alois' facial expressions changed.

"Alois- I mean Young Master. You called for me?" Ciel said in a hurry.

"Yes. I did. Could you help me? I have guests comin- I have guests. Could you prepare us some tea and snacks? Earl Grey tea and some sweets would be lovely." Alois exclaimed, as gentle as possible.

"Y-yes. As you wish." Ciel bowed. "Sebastian."

"Yes Young Master" Sebastian answered.

As usual, it did not take Sebastian a long time to finish such simple snacks. Alois clapped his hands from amazement but it did not gave Sebastian a smile in the face.

"Ah! Sebastian's tea and cakes are the best- oh wait- were the best." Now, Alois' face changed. Sebastian quickly stood beside Ciel but Ciel did not took anything to heart.

"Ciel, can you bring these outside? I need to entertain my guests."

"Certainly."

As he was ordered, Ciel got out a full tray of tea and cakes to feed the Alois' guests. What was next was not anticipated by Ciel but was expected by Sebastian.

"We met again Earl Phantomhive... and of course, Sebastian Michaelis." said the man seated at the living room.

"Young Master." Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel for protection.

Alois walked towards to his guests, or was, his servants.

"Shall we play, Ciel Phantomhive?"


End file.
